1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to moveable tables and, more particularly, to moveable tables which are adapted for use with a C-arm X-ray machine.
2. Description of the Related Art.
X-ray tables for supporting patients during X-ray imaging which can be height adjusted and tilted to achieve trendelenburg and reverse trendelenburg positions are useful in the art of X-ray imaging. Conventional fluoroscope X-ray tables contain an X-ray machine underneath the table top and therefore do not allow for the convenient use of a C-arm X-ray machine.
The desire to create an X-ray table which can be used with a C-arm X-ray machine has led to the creation of X-ray tables which are laterally extended from a support column so that one side of the laterally extended table has open portions above and below the table to accommodate a C-arm X-ray machine. X-ray tables of this type require a large base and support column to support the laterally extending table and to avoid tipping of the table when a patient occupies the table top.
Additionally, tables have been designed so that the table top will laterally move from a position above the table base and support structure to a position substantially laterally removed from above the support structure. In this way, a C-arm X-ray machine may be used when the table top has been moved to a position which is substantially removed from its support structure. Tables of this kind require a large room to accommodate the lateral movement of the X-ray table. Additionally, these X-ray tables must also be of considerable size and weight to support a patient lying on the table in its extended position.
The ability to accommodate a C-arm X-ray machine as described in the above-mentioned configurations is desirable, however, the increased size and weight of the above described X-ray tables is problematic. These large, heavy tables are expensive and require rooms designed to accommodate the significant weight of these tables. The significant weight of the above-mentioned tables also presents mobility problems for these tables. Additionally, tables which employ a laterally moving table top require an X-ray room of increased size to accommodate the table in its extended position. Further, table configurations which include a laterally extending X-ray table accommodate C-arm X-ray machines on only one side of the table. In this way, these tables are of limited versatility. Currently, the purchaser of an X-ray table cannot utilize a C-arm X-ray machine without providing a room which will accommodate the significant weight of the aforementioned tables as well as the increased length of the table if a laterally moving table top is employed. Additionally, a current purchaser of an X-ray table which is designed for use with a C-arm X-ray machine must deal with the mobility problems associated with the current large and heavy tables.
The present invention is directed to improve upon the aforementioned X-ray tables wherein it is desired to provide an X-ray table which will accommodate a C-arm X-ray machine, is smaller and lighter than X-ray tables of the prior art and is versatile in its use.
The present invention provides an X-ray table which accommodates a C-arm X-ray machine on either side of the X-ray table, is light and is small in size.
The invention, in one form thereof, comprises an X-ray table for use with a C-arm X-ray machine which includes an X-ray permeable table and at least two support members for supporting the table above a base. In this form, the support members, the X-ray table, and the base form a substantially unobstructed area which will accommodate a C-arm X-ray machine on either side of the table.
The invention, in another form thereof, comprises an X-ray permeable table, a base, at least two vertical support members and at least two actuators. The actuators can be, for example, hydraulic cylinders. The at least two actuators are affixed to the at least two vertical support members and are pivotally connected to the X-ray table. One vertical support member is pivotally connected to the base. Another vertical support member is fixedly connected to the base. The at least two actuators provide for height adjustment of the table. The at least two actuators also provide a means for moving the table into the trendelenburg and reverse trendelenburg positions.
The invention, in another form thereof, comprises an X-ray permeable table, a base, at least two vertical support members, and an actuator. The actuator can be, for example, a hydraulic cylinder. The actuator is affixed to the vertical support member and is pivotally connected to the X-ray table. The support member to which the actuator is affixed is pivotally connected to the base. A vertical support member not attached to the actuator is pivotally connected to the X-ray table and is fixedly to the base. The actuator provides a means for moving the table into the trendelenburg and reverse trendelenburg positions.
The invention, in another form thereof, includes an X-ray table supported by aluminum frame members which form a base and vertical supports.
The invention, in another form thereof, comprises frame members which form a base and vertical supports, actuators which are affixed to the vertical supports, and a removable X-ray table which is attached to the actuators and may be removed and replaced with an X-ray permeable chair.
The invention, in another form thereof, includes an X-ray permeable table top which is supported by at least two support members which support the X-ray table above a base. In this form, the X-ray permeable table top is surrounded by extruded rails, which are, for example, made of aluminum. The extruded rails include an opposing pair of extruded side rails and an opposing pair of extruded end rails. In this form, an adjustable foot rail is movably fixed to the opposing pair of aluminum extruded side rails.
The invention, in another form thereof, includes a polypropylene, X-ray permeable table which is mounted on frame members which form a base and vertical support members. Actuators are affixed to the vertical support members and to the polypropylene table.
The invention, in another form thereof, includes frame members, which can, for example, be made from aluminum, which form a base and vertical support members. Actuators are affixed to the vertical support members and are pivotally connected to an X-ray table. Actuator controllers are operatively connected to the actuators. In this form, electric motors are operatively connected to both the actuator controllers and the actuators and provide a means for actuating the hydraulic cylinders so that the table may be horizontally moved as well as being placed in the trendelenburg and reverse trendelenburg positions.
The invention, in another form thereof, includes frame members which form a base and vertical support members. The vertical support members support an X-ray table and have lockable wheels affixed to the ends opposite the X-ray table.
The invention, in another form thereof, includes an X-ray table which is surrounded by extruded rails which are, for example, made from aluminum. Frame members form a base and vertical supports. Actuators which are, for example, hydraulic cylinders, are affixed to the vertical supports and to the extruded rails of the X-ray table. Actuator controllers are provided and control the actuators so that the table may be height adjusted as well as being placed both in the trendelenburg and reverse trendelenburg positions. In this form, the aluminum extruded rails are removably fixed to the X-ray table and may be replaced with extruded rails which are made from material which is clear to X-ray radiation or does not interfere with X-ray usage.
The invention, in another form thereof, includes an X-ray table which is surrounded by extruded rails which are, for example, made of aluminum. Frame members form a base and vertical supports. Actuators are affixed to the vertical supports and to the extruded rails of the X-ray table so that the X-ray table may be height adjusted, and placed in the trendelenburg or reverse trendelenburg position. At least one accessory support, which provides for accessary attachment to the table, is movably attached to an extruded rail. The accessory support includes a screw adjustment knob for fixing the position of the accessory support.
An advantage of the present invention is the ability to provide an X-ray table which is versatile in use and can accommodate a C-arm X-ray machine on any side.
Another advantage of the present invention is the ability to interchangeably use an X-ray table or X-ray chair with the same base structure and hydraulic movement system, which accommodates a C-arm X-ray machine.
Another advantage of the present invention is the ability to provide a small and light weight X-ray table which will accommodate a C-arm X-ray machine.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide an X-ray table which will accommodate a C-arm X-ray machine and does not require a room designed to accommodate heavy machinery.
Another advantage of the present invention is the ability to provide an X-ray table which will accommodate a C-arm X-ray machine and does not require a room which is large enough to accommodate a laterally moveable X-ray table top.
A further advantage of the present invention is the ability to provide an X-ray table which will accommodate a C-arm X-ray machine and which is small and light weight and can therefore be easily moved.